Welcome To Hell
by NeonicPoizon
Summary: Merely an idea of what could have happened while Jason was in captivity. Obviously, Vaas doesn't like it when people mess with his things. It makes him very angry. And when the psycopath manages to capture Jason Brody, he can't wait to make him suffer for the damage that he has caused. Slash between Jason and Vaas. Further warnings inside.Please R&R.


_**BEFORE READING: I warn you. This is indeed a slash between Vaas and Jason. Rated M for language, sexual themes, physical violence, and rape. If you are not into this kind of story, then please leave. **_

Jason's slumber was disturbed by the sudden coldness that engulfed his body as Vaas poured a bucket of water on him. His eyes sprang open, and he looked up to find the maniac towering over him, smiling malevolently.

"Good morning, my friend. Did you sleep well?"

Vaas squat down in front of him and raised his brow, waiting for his captive to answer. But Jason just glared at him. His silence seemed to irritate him, and was rewarded by the man grabbing the collar of his dirty v-neck and violently yanking him forward.

"You speak when you are spoken to,"He growled, throwing Jason back so that he hit into the metal bars of the cage that he was being held in. Jason grunted in pain, but still refused to answer his abductor. Vaas leaned forward so that their faces were a mere inch apart- his nose nearly touching Jason's- and stared into the young captive' s eyes.

"Do you fucking understand me?"

Jason briefly glanced over the psychopath' s shoulder. He realized that Vaas had not shut the cell door upon entering, and knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to escape. He returned his attention to Vaas, and gave the man a malevolent smile of his own before spitting in his face.

"Fuck you," He hissed.

Vaas closed his eyes and brought his hand up to wipe the saliva off. Without warning, Jason shoved him back as hard as he could. He jumped over him and ran out of the cell,turning left to make his way out of the musty old building that Vaas' s troops had been keeping him in. He pushed his way through a wooden door and outside, where almost twenty men had been ordered to keep guard. Upon leaving the building, he had gained the attention of at least twelve of them. They immediately began shooting at him, but he was lucky enough to jump behind an old crate before getting hit by any bullets.

"Fuck," Jason said aloud to himself. He frantically looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon, but found none. Out of ideas, he hopped into the nearby shrubbery and decided to hide until things died down a little. He watched through the brush as one of the guards rounded the crate, looking around as soon as realizing that the young man was no longer hiding there.

"Where is he?" Shouted one of the other guards.

"He isn't here!"

"Find him!" The other guard instantly demanded.

The man who had come forward to look behind the crate started making his way towards the nearby area of jungle; slowly walking towards Jason's hiding spot. Jason cautiously crept back, praying that he wouldn't be seen. He accidentally stepped on a twig and it snapped underneath his weight, which alerted the nearby guard of his presence.

"Come out!" The guard demanded, raising his gun and aiming it in every direction as he searched the area for the young escapee.

Jason ducked behind a tree and cursed inwardly. He could hear the guard's footsteps approaching, and could only hope that he would go unseen. Fortunately, the man walked right past him. Without hesitation, he lunged out from behind the tree and grabbed the large machete out of a holster at the guard's waist. The guard jerked around and tried to raise his gun, but Jason had managed to jam the machete into the man's head before he could even aim.

The guard's body fell limp, and Jason watched with much satisfaction as it hit the ground and stopped moving. Without hesitation,he leaned down and grabbed the heavy M16 that he had been carrying. He quickly aimed it in the direction of the other guards, but lowered it after coming to the conclusion that nobody else had followed him into the woods.

Dropping the gun back to his side, he turned around and ran. He ran as fast as he could through the high grass, and didn't stop until approaching a thin dirt road. Peeking out of the wooded area from behind a tree, Jason surveyed the road to make sure that there weren't  
any enemies around. He then jumped out and continued running, making his way down the road in the direction opposite of where Vaas had been holding him. But it wasn't long before a squad of Vaas' s men showed up.

"There he is!"

Jason jerked around to find that he was being followed by a large Jeep. About five men jumped out, and they spread themselves out in front of him.

"Vaas wants him alive!" Somebody shouted.

Jason raised his gun without hesitation, and shot three of the men before him. The others had taken refuge in the wooded areas on either side of the road, and were no longer visible. Jason decided to take their disappearance as an opportunity to steal the Jeep. He ran up to the vehicle, took one last glance in either direction, and then hopped into the driver's seat. Before he could turn the key in the ignition, somebody came up from behind him and hit the back of his head as hard as they could with the butt of a gun.

The last thing Jason saw was the blurry image of one of Vaas' s masked minions walking around the vehicle. And then everything went black.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Jason next awoke, he was back in the cell that he had initially woke up in when Vaas had attacked him with a bucket of cold water. This time there was no cold water. Nor was their any sign of Vaas. There was only the silence, which would be interrupted every now and then by the sound of a woman crying a few feet away. Jason couldn't see her, but assumed that she was also being held against her will.

"God...Dammit," Jason grumbled as he sat up. He grabbed the back of his head and winced at the pain in the back of his scalp. The area was very tender, and most likely bruised- if not concussed.

"Jesus. What the fuck happened?"

He looked around, cursing as he realized that he had been forced back into captivity. He stood up and walked over to the door of his cell, jiggling it. Unfortunately, nobody had given him a chance to escape this time. The door was locked, and somebody had even gone through the trouble of wrapping an extra chain around the bars and padlocking it for extra security.

"Motherfucker..."

"Hey."

Jason looked over at the man who had yelled at him and just stared. The guy was tall, muscular, and tan. A pair of aviators shielded his eyes, and he was wearing a red uniform similar to the other men that Vaas ordered around. He must have been one of the guards sent to make sure that Jason didn't escape. And Jason couldn't hide the smirk that appeared when he thought about it.

"What're you smiling about?" The guard asked. Jason took note of the disgusted hostility in his voice.

"Not much," He replied, "It's just pathetic."

"What is?"

"That Vaas needs this much security," Jason shook the chain, "to keep me in."

The guard rammed the butt of his gun against the cell door and Jason flinched away.

"Get back!" The guard demanded. As soon as Jason had taken a few steps back , he lowered his gun and turned around to make his way back to the rickety table he had been sitting at. It wasn't until then that Jason realized the other three guards sitting at the table. They were all holding a hand of cards. In front of each of them was a stack of poker chips. All of them had been staring at him, but returned their attention back to their game of blackjack as soon as the fourth guard sat down.

"Jason?"

He heard the familiar male voice echo throughout the room, coming from one of the other cells.

"Riley?"

"Jason, that really is you!"

Jason looked around for his younger sibling, and spotted him in a cage on the opposite side of the room.

"Riley! Are you okay?"

The younger brother nodded, and Jason felt a flush of sudden relief.

"I'm gonna get you out. I'll get us outta hear, man. Don't-"

The door leading into the room swung open and crashed against the wall, interrupting Jason mid-sentence. He looked over to see who had entered the room, and met gazes with a very pissed-off Vaas.

"Lookey here," Vaas said upon seeing him awake, "you've come to, Jason."

He strode over to Jason's cell and grabbed the bars, giving Jason an evil grin. Jason had reflexively taken a few steps back, and ended up with his back against the cold metal bars on the other side of the cell. His cowering seemed to please Vaas greatly.

"Leave him alone!" Riley barked from across the room.

Vaas scratched the back of his ear and turned around to face the youngest Brody. The look on his face was enough to scare Riley into silence. Vaas chuckled lightly at the terror-filled expression the youngest was wearing, and then turned around to focus on Jason again.

"Thought so," He mumbled underneath his breath.

He stared at Jason for a moment, and then his crazy smile reappeared.

"How are you today, Jason?"

Jason didn't respond, and Vaas' s smile disappeared once more. He turned his attention to the guards sitting at a table merely five feet away, and demanded that somebody bring him the keys.

"Hurry your fucking ass up!" He yelled.

The tall guard with sunglasses on came walking over,and he timidly handed the psychopath a key to unlock the padlock connecting the chain on Jason's cell. Vaas took the chain off, and then pulled a pair of keys out of his own pocket. He used them to unlock the cage, and opened the door. He then took a step inside of the cell, making sure to shut the door behind him.

"What did I tell you?" He calmly asked, "What do you do when I speak to you?"

After Jason failed to answer him, he took a large step forward to close the space between them. He raised his hand to grab either side of Jason's face, and leaned closer until their noses were touching. Jason tensed, bracing himself against the metal bars against his back.

"What did I tell you?" Vaas repeated.

Once again, Jason refused to answer. Vaas let go of his face and took a step back, ramming his fist into Jason's gut.

"You answer me when I talk to you!"

Jason almost fell over, but caught himself on the side of the cage. He glared over at Vaas and spat. The wad of saliva landed on his assailant' s shoe, and he was rewarded by the man kicking him in the sudden pain caused him to double over, and he found himself writhing pain on the cold ground within a few moments.

"Leave him alone, you fucker!" Riley' s voice echoed.

Vaas shot the younger a glance, but quickly returned his attention to the man on the ground in front of him. He leaned down and grabbed Jason's arm, pulling him up. He then rammed his fist into his gut again.

Before Jason could recuperate, Vaas landed another blow. This time he mercilessly kneed him in the groin. The pain was so intense that Jason fell onto the floor, whimpering like an injured dog. He could hear his younger brother shouting, but didn't pay much attention to the words.

"What did you say to me?" Vaas said, jerking his attention towards the cage across the room.

"You go to hell!" Riley screamed. This received a low, menacing chuckle from Vaas.

"Oh my," Vaas replied, "but we are already there!"

Jason tried to sit up, but Vaas pushed him down with his boot.

"Stay down,"He demanded.

Jason tried to get up again, so Vaas stepped on him, using his weight to keep him down. Jason glared at the boot firmly placed on his chest, and cursed inwardly. He tried to pry it off, but was too weak.

"No, no, no..." Vaas looked down at him and smiled, "Not yet. I want your little brother to see how much power I have. I want him to see how easy it is for me to control you!"

Jason watched him turn his attention to Riley again.

"Do you see," Vaas asked wide-eyed, "How easily I could squish him?"

Riley just stared at him, and then down at Jason. Vaas clapped his hands, and then rubbed them together as if demonstrating on how he would squish a bug.

"Just like this," He said, "I could squash you both like the pests that you are."

He took his foot off of Jason and grabbed his arm to help him up. Jason stood up and yanked himself out of Vaas' s grasp. Vaas just looked at him with that scary smile of his, and then walked away. He unlocked the cage door and stepped outside.

"But I won't do that," Vaas said as he stepped out, "I have other things in mind for you."

He left the cage door open, and began walking away. Jason just stared at the door, confused.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot," Vaas said. He turned around and walked back to Jason's cage, gesturing for him to follow. When Jason refused, he took it upon himself to step inside and grab him.

"If you will not come on your own, I will drag you."

Jason tried to jerk his arm free, but Vaas only tightened his grip on him.

"Why do you insist on defying me?"

"Fuck you."

Vaas laughed maniacally, looking over at him.

"Soon enough," He replied.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was a psychotic drug addict, who sold people into slavery. That is all that Jason was thinking about. And as Vaas led him through the door leading out of the area holding the multiple cages- including the one with his younger brother in it- Jason pondered how on earth somebody could be so fucked-up in the head. He wondered what the hell had happened to Vaas that made him into the crazy bastard that he was. But he didn't dare ask.

"What are you thinking about, Jason?"

"Nothing."

"Oh? I see. You don't want to talk to me."

Jason grunted. He tried to pull away from Vaas again, but it still proved futile.

"I understand that you are angry," Vaas replied, "But I do not care. Behave yourself, or I will be forced to hurt you."

Vaas looked over at him and smiled. He led the young captive around the building and through another door. Upon stepping inside, Vaas threw Jason onto the ground. He closed the metal door behind him and locked it. When he returned his attention to the man he had thrown on the floor, he was rewarded by a glare of pure hostility, and he could tell that Jason downright loathed his very being.

But that would make this all the more fun.

"Get up," Vaas demanded.

Jason stood up and wiped himself off. Looking around, he found that Vaas had led him into an empty room. All four walls were plain brick, and revealed blood stains. In one of the corners was a wooden chair, which also looked as if somebody had been slaughtered in it. Jason couldn't hide the fact that the sight of this much blood made him a bit nervous.

Was this some sort of torture chamber?

"Why are we here?"

"Are you scared?" Vaas asked. He reached for the belt on his pants and took it off, dropping it onto the floor. Jason watched as he did the same with those ridiculous suspenders he always had hanging from his waist.

"No."

Vaas laughed.

"Of course not," He replied, "You are fucking fearless. You kill my men, and take away my hostages; my products. But you know what?"

"What?"

Vaas took three swift steps forward and grabbed a clump of the grimy brown hair on the back of Jason's head. He yanked on it so that Jason was forced to look up at him, and smiled.

"You should be scared, Jason. Because I don't like it when people take my things. It makes me very, very angry."

"They didn't belong to you," Jason hissed through clenched teeth.

"Shhh," Vaas put a finger over Jason's mouth, "That mouth of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble."

He leaned in to whisper something in Jason's ear. The warmth of his breath on Jason's neck was unnerving.

"Now let's use it for something useful," Vaas whispered. He brought his head back in front of Jason, deliberately brushing his stubbled face against him.

"Get on your knees," He demanded.

Jason looked confused for a moment, and then he realized what Vaas was getting at. His jaw fell open, and he widened his eyes in disbelief. There was no way in hell that he'd do that. Never. Definitely not for the monster in from of him.

"No."

Vaas squinted, studying him very closely.

"Are you fucking deaf? I didn't ask you a fucking question! Get. On. Your. Knees."

"I heard you," Jason sneered, "I just don't give a fuck."

Vaas frowned, pulling a handgun out of the back of his pants. He raised the gun up to Jason's forehead. The barrel of the gun dug into Jason's flesh, and it hurt. The room was engulfed with silence for a while as the two men just stared at each other. After almost ten minutes had passed, Jason reluctantly dropped to his knees.

"It's been a really long time since I've had a decent fuck. Show me what you can do, Jason."

Vaas continued to hold the gun to his head, waiting. But all that Jason did was stare up at him.

"You'll do what I want," Vaas replied, "Or I will take what I want. And trust me, Jason...If I have to take it, I will make sure that it hurts I am fucking tired of you thinking that you can do whatever the fuck you want!"

After Vaas had finished shouting, he squat down so that he was eye-level with his captive. He just stared at the man for a moment, and then sighed.

"You see, Jason,"Vaas used the barrel of the gun to scratch his temple, "This is my fucking island. You can't just do what you want and get away with it."

With that, Vaas stood up and put the gun back to Jason's head.

"So what's it going to be? Are you going to show me that you can be a good boy, or do I have to put a fucking bullet in your head?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, you think that I am bluffing?" Vaas pulled back the hammer of the gun and smiled, "You really fucking want to find out?"

Jason dismally dropped his head. He clenched his jaw and furrowed his brow, seemingly frustrated. After a few seconds of silence, he looked back up at Vaas, and then at the gun barrel a mere inch away from his face.

"I'd rather die."

Vaas frowned, shoving the gun into the back of his pants. He grabbed Jason's hair and yanked on it, forcing him to stand up. Once Jason was on his feet, Vaas turned him around and shoved him into the wall. The young captive' s head smacked into the wall, and he could feel Vaas tugging on his pants.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Jason yelled. Vaas paused for a moment, and then let go of Jason's pants. He leaned in to whisper something again, and Jason felt disgusted as the warmth of Vaas' s abdomen and chest met with his back.

"If you won't give me what I want," Vaas hissed into Jason's ear, "I will fucking take it."

Jason mustered as much strength as he could to push Vaas off, but it wasn' t working. The beating he had received earlier had taken a toll on him, and now his entire body was aching. There was no way he'd be able to fend off his attacker in the shape that he was in.

"Fuck you. I'm going to fucking kill you!" Jason screamed. He tried to hit Vaas,but Vaas grabbed his wrist and twisted it, pulling the arm back into a painful position on the young captive's back. He then reached around, unbuttoned Jason's jeans, and pulled them down so that they were just below his ass.

"Would you stop trying to hit me?"

He used his free hand to grab Jason's hip and pulled his waist back.

"You fucking psychopath! Get the hell off of me, you-!"

Without warning, Vaas thrust himself into him. Jason grunted painfully and Vaas pulled out of him, thrusting himself in again before Jason could react. He shoved himself as deep into Jason as he could,and the pain was so immense that Jason actually screamed.

For a moment, everything seemed so incredibly unreal. Jason wasn't sure if this was actually happening; if he was actually being raped. But when the third thrust came, he knew that it was real. The painful pressure in his ass, the warmth of Vaas against his back, the sound of skin slapping against skin... and the feeling of Vaas' s heavy breathing against his neck. All of it was real.

And the pain was unlike anything that Jason had ever felt before. It was torturous; not just physical, but mental. It felt like something broke inside of him, and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"S-stop!" He screamed, "Fucking please stop!"

But Vaas didn't stop. He continued thrusting into Jason, and made sure to do it as rough as he could. He quickened the pace of his thrusts, and would shove his entire cock into him every single time. The agonizing screams escaping the back of Jason's throat only motivated him to continue. Each time he would shove his eight inch cock into Jason, And Jason would scream. So he didn't stop until hitting his climax.

Taking one last thrust into Jason, he let out a deep groan, cumming. Once he had finished his release of fluids, he pulled himself out and tucked his cock back into his pants. The sound of Jason whimpering was like music to his ears, and he couldn't help but feel satisfied.

"That was nice, wasn't it?"

Vaas let go of Jason's arm and chuckled at the sight of Jason jerking his arm away and frantically grabbing his pants. He pulled them up and buttoned them, glancing over at Vaas.

"You're sick," Jason hissed through clenched teeth. Vaas just laughed again, taking a step towards him, and he reflexively flinched away. He closed his eyes and tried to push himself further in the wall, but it didn't work. The back of Vaas' s hand landed on his face, and his eyes flew open. He stared wide-eyed at his attacker as the hand gently caressed the side of his face.

"Why are you crying?" Vaas asked, his tone almost sincere. Jason found himself unable to answer. He felt so small and weak, and couldn't find the courage to speak up.

"Did I hurt you?"

Vaas stared at him sadly for a moment,and then he used the hand that he had been caressing the side of Jason's face with to grab Jason's throat. His expression turned hostile as he held him against the wall, snickering.

"I hope it fucking hurt. I hope it fucking hurt more than you've ever hurt before. Because maybe now you'll know better than to fucking mess with Vaas Montenegro! You don't fucking mess with me! Do you understand me!?"

Vaas's voice slowly rose into a shout. Unable to bear any more abuse, Jason just nodded.

"Good. Now stop crying like a fucking pussy and get your shit together."

Vaas let go of his neck and replaced his grip on his arm. He dragged Jason across the room and unlocked the door leading outside. Once the door was open, he let go of Jason's arm and kicked him. Jason stumbled forward a few feet,and then fell onto the ground. The spectacle gained the attention of a few guards, but nobody said Or did anything. Jason could hear Vaas' s demented laugh behind him,and then his approaching footsteps. They stopped beside him, and he looked up to find the man kneeling beside him. He began to get up, but Vaas just pushed him back down.

"I don't remember telling you that you could get up."

Jason just seemed to give up, allowing Vaas to hold him down. Vaas smirked, letting go of him. He told him to stand up,and Jason did as he said.

Once they were back in the area containing all of the cages that Vaas used to hold his hostages, Jason was thrown into the same cage he had been held in for the past three days. Vaas slammed the door shut,and then grabbed two of the bars, pushing his head betwixt them. When Jason looked up at him, he licked his lips and smiled.

"Welcome to Hell."


End file.
